Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 9
Here is part nine of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Exterior, Jamestown, dark rainy day. *Donald: All right! This one’s ready to hoist! *Douglas: Two on each side. Ready now, push! Watch it, it’s slipping! *Donald: Come on, lads, it’s only a little picket fence. *Douglas: Steady, steady! *Donald: There you go! *Duncan: That’ll keep everything out, eh, Justin? Something wrong, Justin? *Justin: What? *Duncan: You’ve been awfully quiet the last few days. *Douglas: Oh, he’s just mad that he missed all the action. *Whiff: Ah, don’t worry, Justin. You’ll get your chance to deal with the Indians. *Douglas: Yeah, we’ll take care of them like that we did last time, eh mates? We shot ourselves an injun Or maybe two or three *Donald: All right, you howling nutter, get to work! *Douglas: Come on, Donald. It’s just a little fun. *Donald: Oh sure, we’re having loads of fun. Right, look at us. No gold, no food, while Jenner sits up in his tent all day happy as a clam. *to: Interior, Jenner’s tent. *Jenner: I’m doomed! I should be wallowing in riches right now and I haven’t seen so much as a speck! It’s got to be here somewhere. Where could it be? I’ve mined the forests and the hills and swamps, and nothing! Why can’t I find it? What am I overlooking? *Duncan: Ah! gasps I… I… I made it myself. *Jenner: Take that silly… Of course, the Indians! Duncan, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us? *Duncan: Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth? *Jenner: It’s the gold! They have it and they don’t want us to take it from them. Well, I’ll just have to take it by force then, won’t I? to: Exterior, Jamestown settlement. *Jenner: You there! Where’s Captain Knuckles? *Dale: Well, he’s… gone! *Douglas: Aye, your singing must have scared him off. *Jenner: Well, then go get him, for heaven’s sake! *Donald: What if we run into the Indians? *Jenner: That’s what guns are for, now arm yourselves and get moving! *to: Exterior, Powhatan corn field, day. *Papa Mousekewitz: Tanya! You should be inside the village. *Tanya Mousekewitz: We’ll be all right. *Brandy Harrington: We’re gathering food for when the warriors arrive. *Papa Mousekewitz: Don’t go far. Now is not the time to be running off. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Yes, father. *Papa Mousekewitz: When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I miss her. *Papa Mousekewitz: But she is still with us. Whenever the wind blows through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I would be honoured by that. *Papa Mousekewitz: You shouldn’t be out here alone. I’ll send for Starkiller. Exits *Miss Kitty Mouse: All right, what is it? *Tanya Mousekewitz: What? *Miss Kitty Mouse: You’re hiding something. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I’m not hiding anything. *Brandy Harrington: Tanya, you can tell me, I promise I won’t tell anyone — Justin enters, Miss Kitty Mouse gasps Tanya, look! It’s one of them! I’m going to get— covers her mouth. *Tanya Mousekewitz: What are you doing here? *Miss Kitty Mouse: Mmm?! *Justin: I had to see you again. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Mmm! *Starkiller: Tanya! *Miss Kitty Mouse: Mmm! *Starkiller: Tanya! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Please, don’t say anything. Quick, this way. *Miss Kitty Mouse: But— and Justin exit. *Starkiller: Miss Kitty Mouse, where is Tanya? *Miss Kitty Mouse: I… I haven’t seen her. *Starkiller: Tanya can’t keep running off. It’s dangerous out there. Tell her that. She listens to you. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Huh, sure she does. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof